Komori-san and her Two Lovers
by YuriChan220
Summary: Masako and Megumi are in love with their best friend, Shuri. So, without hesitation, they confess to her. After accepting their confession, Shuri starts dating her two best friends.
1. A Request from Both of Us

**Komori-san and her Two Lovers**

 **Pairing: Shuri x Masako x Megumi**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Komori-san Can't Decline or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first Komari-san Can't Decline fanfic ever~! Even though the anime is super short, I still liked it, especially with the three girls, who I ship the most. I know I read something about Shuri having a small crush on Kuro-kun. But for me as a Yuri Fan, I ship Shuri x Masako x Megumi. So, enjoy this story~!**

"Komori-san! I need your help!" One girl pleads.

"Komori-san, can you please help me with this problem?" another girl says.

"Komori-san, I can't carry these boxes!" another girl says. "Can you help me carry some of them?"

At each request, Shuri nods and helps them out. While doing that, Shuri's best friends, Masako and Megumi watch as the tall girl does everything and accepts every request that comes her way. However, Megumi looks over at the dark-haired girl, who is putting her hand on her chest.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asks.

"I'm in love…" Masako replies, not even making contact with her friend.

"Huh!?" Megumi jumps back in shock. "Y-you're joking, right?"

"No…" Masako says, turning towards the blonde this time. "I really am in love…with Shuri."

"Wh-" Megumi scratches her head and looks back to notice their long time friend is helping someone else and turns a corner. "Okay, why are you telling me this?"

"I wanted you to know," the dark haired girl replies. "Because I'm interested in her since the very first time we met. She may be tall and busty, but I admire her anyway."

Megumi gapes at her explanation as she can feel her heart beating as well. _Wait, why is my heart beating?_ she thinks to herself. _I'm not in love with anyone…right?_

"Are you interested in Shuri, too?" Masako asks.

"Of course not!" Megumi shouts, but her anger stops as the dark haired girl comes closer to her and raises her hand to touch her chest. "Wh-what do you think you're doing?"

"Stand still…" the expressionless girl says as she puts her head on her flat chest. "Yep. Your heart is beating. You're in love, aren't you?"

Megumi sighs heavily. She couldn't hide it anymore. "Yes."

"With Shuri?"

The blonde nods. Masako smiles as she raises her hand to touch her cheek. "Thanks for letting me know. And also…I'm in love with you."

"S-since when!?"

"Since we became friends. You may be lazy and over reliant over Shuri, but deep down, you're very caring." Misako leans in and kisses her on the cheek. "I love you, Megumi-chan. Please go out with me."

"I…I love you, too."

Masako nods with a smile and takes her hand. "Now that we're lovers, let's tell Shuri how we feel."

"What!? Right now?"

"Why else would I be dragging you to her?"

Megumi blushes as she slightly turns her head. She just realized her feelings for the tall, busty girl, but all in all, the blonde is happy to be in love with her other friend, Masako.

 ****Later****

"Shuri!" Misako calls as she and her new girlfriend approach the tall girl.

But to their surprise, they see a familiar guy with their long time friend. Both of them gasp and hide behind a corner so that they won't be seen. Luckily, they can hear the conversation clearly from where Shuri and Kuro are.

"Oh, no!" Megumi says as she takes a peek. "We're too late!"

Masako does the same and narrows her eyebrows. "This is bad. Knowing Shuri, she can easily accept his request."

And indeed it's true. Kuro, standing in front of Shuri, is blushing and fiddling with his hands. The taller, busty girl waits for him to speak with a confused expression on her face.

"Komori," he says. "I've…liked you the first time we met. Actually, I've admired you before that. So, what I wanted to say is: I love you. Will you please go out with me?"

Both Megumi and Masako watch as Shuri blushes and fiddles with her fingers for a bit. They embrace for Shuri's immediate reply, but to their surprise, their long time friend is hesitating. Is she thinking about it? They peep a bit closer to hear them better.

"Otani-kun," the tall girl finally says. "I really appreciate your confession. I'm very surprised you would even have the nerve to do that. But…" Her expression saddens as she forms a fist at her chest where her heart is. "I'm sorry."

"What!?" Kuro jolts his head up in shock. "What do you mean!?"

Both Masako and Megumi are surprised as well.

"My heart belongs…to someone else," Shuri simply says.

Kuro backs away a little with a heartbroken expression. "Oh…I see. I thought you would accept this request, knowing you."

Shuri shakes her head as she walks up to him and pats him on the head. "I'll accept requests if I want to help others. But…asking me out would probably take me a bit of time to think about. But I'm glad you told me your feelings, Otani-kun."

Kuro looks up at her and a small smile appears on his face. "I hope you find the one you truly love. I'll see you later." With that, he walks away with a wave of his hand.

Shuri waves back until he turns a corner. Masako and Megumi exchange looks and bright smiles appear on their faces. They now have a chance to tell their feelings to their long time friend. As Shuri begins to walk, both of them run towards her, calling her name.

"Megumi-chan? Masako-chan?" Shuri says.

"Shuri," Megumi says. "We heard what you said to Otani-kun. Is it true? Do you really love someone else?"

Shuri blushes as she nods.

"Who is it?" Masako questions.

"W-well, I'm not going to name the person, but…I know them very well, they support me and are both my best friends in the world."

Masako and Megumi exchange looks and smile as they know exactly what Shuri is referring to. They walk over and give her a hug from both sides. The taller girl looks down at them with a confused expression.

"Megumi-chan? Masako-chan?" she questions.

"We feel the same way, Shuri," Masako says as she rests her head on Shuri's side. "I've had feelings for you the moment I met you. You're strong and very kind. That's what I love about you, Shuri."

"Same goes for me," Megumi says.

"So, please," Masako says as she pulls away. "Will you be our girlfriend?"

"I know you'll have to think about it, but we just wanted to let you know how we felt," Megumi says as she pulls away as well.

Shuri smiles as she hugs her two friends. "Megumi-chan, Masako-chan. Why would I have to think about it when I have my two best friends confess their feelings to me? Because I love both of you and I'd be glad to be your girlfriend."

Megumi and Masako smile brightly as they jump into the tall girl's arms, hugging her tightly. Shuri immediately returns the hug and kisses both of their foreheads.

"We love you, Shuri!" both of her friends say in unison.

"And I love you, too, Megumi-chan and Masako-chan," Shuri says back.

* * *

 **A/N: Short, I know. But for me, this is a great start on their relationship. Also, I'm not doing a one-shot this time, like I do for all of my other new stories for a new series. This is so that it will be more enjoyable for people to read. And again, I feel that those three deserve to be together, in my opinion, which means another favorite threesome pairing of mine~!**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	2. Clingy Megumi and a Jealous Masako

**Chapter 2**

 **Clingy Megumi and a Jealous Masako**

"Time to go shopping!" Shuri says one day after school.

"What are you shopping for?" Megumi asks.

"Just the usual."

"Oh! I wanna help out!" The pig-tailed blonde says as she waves her hand. "Please, let me help!"

Shuri raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive!"

The tall girl rubs her chin in thought. She could use some assistance, but with Megumi along, it might cause some trouble. She sighs.

"Just try not to do anything embarrassing, okay?"

"No problemo~!"

As the two walk out of the classroom, they were unaware that Masako was listening to the whole thing. Her bangs her hiding her expression as she has an evil smile on her face.

"Planning on going without me, huh?" she whispers. "You should know, Megumi, that _I'm_ Shuri's girlfriend, too. And I'm going to make sure you won't forget!"

 ****At the Market****

"Okay. Megumi, can you help me find some frozen vegetables, please?" Shuri says as she checks over her list. She feels arms wrapped around her and looks over to see her pig-tailed friend hugging her. "Um, can you let go now? You've been like this ever since we left school."

"Oh, don't worry about me," Megumi says, sighing with bliss as she rubs her head against her chest. "You go do your thing."

"Not when you're hanging on to me," Shuri says.

Masako looks from the corner of a shelf while in disguise. She adjusts her hood and sunglasses as she eyes the two with a clenched fist. Watching these two enjoying themselves is getting on her nerves very quickly. She looks over again to see Shuri and Megumi leave again and the dark haired girl moves like a ninja to another hiding place to keep an eye on them. Megumi is now on her best friend's back, doing a piggy-back ride and Shuri is just walking along casually, picking up the grocieris herself.

 _Man, having Megumi-chan on my back is like my own personal backpack,_ she thinks to herself. _And she's light as Masako-chan. Ah! I almost forgot! Where is she?_ She stops abruptly at the thought.

"Hm? Why did you stop?" the blonde asks. "I was having fun there!"

"I just remembered. Where's Masako? I forgot to ask her to come along."

 _Now she says it!_ Masako thinks to herself as she peeks out from her hiding place again.

"Don't mind her," Megumi says as she hugs her girlfriend. "She probably went home early."

 _How mean!_ Masako thinks as she clenches her fist again.

Shuri hesitates for a moment and sighs. "That's a shame. It would've been fun if she came along."

"Yeah…" Megumi jumps off of the tall girl and takes her hand. "Come on! What's next on the list? I think you're on the last one, yes?"

"Mm-hmm," Shuri looks at the list again. "The last one is…steak."

"Great! Let's get going!"

The blonde starts to drag Shuri along, but the tall girl doesn't budge. Megumi pulls harder and Shuri still wouldn't go. By the time the blonde turns around, she realizes that it wasn't Shuri that isn't moving. Masako is behing her with her arms wrapped around her waist with her head buried on her back.

"Masako!?" Megumi and Shuri say in unison. "What are you doing here!?"

"I'm sorry," the dark-haired girl says, quietly. "Megumi was being really mean to me, so she left me just to spend time with you."

"No, I didn't!" Megumi shouts in her defense.

"Is this true?" Shuri asks.

"Masako, you were spying on us, didn't you!?"

But the dark-haired girl ignores her as she continues her sob story. "It's true, Shuri. Megumi just doesn't like to share, considering she's a really selfish person. She didn't want me to tag along, or so she told me and wanted you all to herself." She looks up at the tall girl with tears in her eyes.

"Hey!"

Shuri turns around and pets her hair. "There, there. I should've asked you to come, too. Or you could've just came and told me. Either way, I'm glad you came along. My two lovers are now with me on a beautiful afternoon."

Megumi gasps and shakes a fist. "Hey, Shuri! Are you just going to baby her like this!?"

"It's only for today," the tall girl replies. "Just look at Masako-chan. She was really lonely. How could you say such things to this poor girl?"

"There you go again!" Megumi shouts. "And no! I did not talk to her! I only wanted to spend time with her alone!" She immediately shuts her mouth with her hands, catching herself too late.

"So, you finally admit it, huh?" Masako says with a grin.

"Masako, you meanie! You planned this, didn't you!?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't," the dark haired girl says innocently.

Shuri pats both of her girlfriend's heads. "You girls are so silly. That's why I love you two. You always care for me, no matter what. And Masako-chan, there's no need to get so jealous just because Megumi-chan wants to spend time with me." She eyes the blonde with glaring eyes. "But you know, Megumi…next time you lie, I won't go easy on you."

"Y-yes," Megumi says as she puts up her hands in defense.

She kisses both of them on the foreheads and stands up. "Now then, let's get that last item and go on a date later tonight."

"Where are we going?" Masako asks.

"Watch the sunset at the park," Shuri replies with a smile.

Masako and Megumi brighten and happily nod. Though it's been a silly incident, all is forgotten and the three girls are going on a date after shopping. Masako and Megumi cling onto Shuri on both sides as they help her get the last item.

 ****At the Park****

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Megumi says.

"So pretty," Masako adds with a sigh of happiness.

Shuri nods in agreement. "Sunsets are always beautiful on this time of day, especially when I have the two of you by my side."

Both of her girlfriends rest their heads on both of Shuri's shoulders for a bit before Masako eyes Shuri.

"Shuri," she says, softly.

"Hm?" The tall girl looks down at her lover.

"I'm sorry I got jealous."

"And I'm sorry for being selfish," Megumi adds as she pulls closer to her.

Shuri smiles and kisses both of their foreheads. "I forgive you two. Now, let's enjoy this sunset together."

"Sure!" Masako and Megumi say in unison.


	3. Oppai Fun!

**Chapter 3**

 **Oppai Fun!**

It's late at night. Shuri, Masako and Megumi are sleeping together in Shuri's room on one large futon her mother set up for the sleepover. It's about 12:30 in the evening and both Masako and Megumi have a hard time sleeping. Mostly because the two are staring at Shuri's huge breasts. Since both of them are flat chested, they get easily jealous whenever they compare their chests to Shuri's. However, they figured out how to get out of their jealousy and form it into something fun.

"Hey," Masako whispers loudly. "Hey, Shuri! Are you asleep yet?"

The tall girl shuffles a bit, mumbling a "Hmm?"

"I gotta wonder," Megumi says. "Since how do you grow those so big?"

Shuri's eyes shoot open and sits up. "Wh-what are you saying!? Why ask that question all of a sudden!?"

Megumi sits up as well. "You're a lucky girl to have those, you know?" She slowly reaches her hand out and gives one of them a good rub. "In fact, yours are so big, they are so soft, too!"

"Really?" Masako takes hold of the other one and rubs it. "Oh, you're right. This _does_ feel nice~!"

"St-stop please!" Shuri cries. "Wh…what do you think you're doing…Ah!"

"Goodness, I never knew rubbing these could be so much fun~!" Megumi says as she rubs her breasts harder. "In fact, I wanna rub both of them full on! Step aside, Masako!" She shoves the dark haired girl out of the way and grabs both of Shuri's breasts. "Oh, yeah! Now _this_ is what I call fun!"

"Ahhhhn~!" Shuri moans in pleasure. "Please, stoooop! Why are you doing this…ah…to meeee!?"

"My turn!" Masako shoves the blonde away and wastes no time rubbing her breasts. "This feels nice~!"

"I know, right!? We should have done this a long time ago!"

"Ahhh…st-stop it…I don't want this anymore!"

"Too bad!" Masako says. "You need to get used to this~!" She rubs Shuri's breasts more and more.

"You give up, Shuri?" Megumi says. "Huh? You give up!?"

"What are you saying…ah!" The short haired girl flinches from Masako pinching her nipples. "N-no, Masako-chan! Why pinch there…Ahh~!"

"Ho, Shuri~!" The dark haired girl grins. "Sounds like you're enjoying this, huh?"

"No, I'm not!"

Megumi chuckles evilly. "Seems like you're not totally convinced, is it?"

"What's the purpose of this, girls!?" Shuri demands to know. "What did _I_ do to deserve this!?"

"Nothing~!" Masako teases. "We just felt like doing this because it's fun."

Megumi nods in agreement as she steps over and rubs one of her breasts as soon as Masako steps aside. "Besides, what's more fun than playing with your boobs once in a while?"

Shuri winces at each rub and moans more and more. She didn't want this anymore, yet she couldn't get out of her trap.

"Why won't you run away?" Masako whispers in her ear. "You should've been doing that right when we started this."

"I…I know, but…ah!"

"It looks like you really _are_ enjoying it, Shuri~!" Megumi says. "You're mouth says 'no' but your body says 'YES'. Am I riiiiight~?"

"Nn~! Please…I think I'm feeling…something…" Shuri winces yet again. "Something coming out…"

"Ohhhhh~!" Masako grins evilly. "Then, we'll have to kick it up a notch. Let's go, Megumi~!"

"With pleasure!"

Both girls give their tall girlfriend a good rub for more than a few minutes, followed by louder moans and moving about from Shuri. It is then that Shuri arches her back and screams in pleasure, yelling out their names.


	4. Stay With Me

**Chapter 4**

 **Stay With Me**

Masako and Shuri are alone at Masako's place. Megumi isn't with them because she is really sick with a cold. And Shuri is just visiting because Masako caught a cold as well, so she decided to come by her place after Megumi's. But the dark-haired girl is getting better already, so she'll be alright by tomorrow morning. Both of them sit on the bed in silence for more than a minute. Both hearts beat so fast that they could literally feel it in their chests. Since becoming Shuri's girlfriend, Masako had been more in love with her than ever. However, there will come a time when the three of them graduate and move on in the future. What will the future hold for the three of them? Where will they go? Will they stay girlfriends? Those questions run around Masako's head as she hangs her head down, looking at the floor.

"Hey, Shuri…" she says, quietly.

"Hm?" The short haired girl turns towards her girlfriend.

"How long will we be able to stay girlfriends?" she asks. "I wonder…I wonder if we were to drift apart in the future. Once we graduate and all."

Shuri looks down at the floor as well. "I worry about that, too, but…" She then looks straight ahead. "The only thing I can say is…I love you, Masako. I love you both."

"That's just like you, Shuri…"

There is a slight shutter in Masako's voice and Shuri takes notice of that. She turns towards her girlfriend. Masako's long bangs hide her expression as her body shakes a little. Shuri can tell that she's about to cry and it's not a pleasant sight at all.

"Masako?" The short haired girl reaches a hand out to make sure her girlfriend is okay.

Finally, the dark-haired girl couldn't hold it any longer and dives into Shuri's chest, wrapping her arms around her waist and lets it out.

"Shuri!" Masako sobs. "Please don't leave me! You're the one person I fell in love with since the beginning! You're also the first person I became friends with! I don't want our relationship to end once we graduate! I want to be with you, Shuri! Be with you for as long as I live!" She buries her head in her girlfriend's chest as she continues to sob her heart out.

Shuri hugs her girlfriend back while stroking her hair tenderly. Since being friends with Masako, it's the first time she has heard her cry like this. Then again, the dark-haired girl really cares for Shuri more than anyone in the world.

"I won't go anywhere, Masako-chan," Shuri whispers as she kisses her forehead. "I want to be with you forever as well. And hey, if we do graduate, I guarantee that the three of us will stay together."

Masako lifts her head and looks at her girlfriend with tears still falling from her eyes. "R-really?"

The short haired girl nods with a smile. "Of course. You and Megumi-chan are my girlfriends after all. If we can manage it, I'm sure that we'll go to the same college and possibly live together at an apartment. If that fails, we can always contact each other. So, it's not all that bad, Masako-chan."

The dark-haired girl nods and rests her head on Shuri's chest. "I love you, Shuri. Please…stay here for a little longer…"

"I will, Masako-chan," Shuri says softly. "I'll stay as long as you wish."

Both of them lock lips after a minute of gazing into each other's eyes. Masako truly believes that she, Shuri and Megumi will graduate and live together. She believes it deep inside her heart…because she loves Shuri more than anyone else.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize if this chapter is overdramatic, but I tried. This is also an alternate version of Episode 11. And also, I really believe that Masako is in love with Shuri from the start of their friendship and from her quote from episode 6 "I'm not interested in anyone but you." Shuri x Masako is so adorable, but I also ship a threesome for this, too. I also apologize for the super late update since I had major writer's block and the shortage of 3 chapters.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
